A Little Public SnooSnoo
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: There wasn't any harm in a little public snoo-snoo, was there? England begs to differ, Nyotaliaverse, Fem!America x Fem!Canada


Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Fem!America x Fem!Canada_

Based on some doujinshi I saw online

* * *

"M-MAPLE!"

Indigo eyes clenched shut and her cheeks flooded with heat when gloved hands affectionately squeezed her breasts from behind, kneading the soft flesh in a forward gesture.

"Madds, I'm so jealous," A voice sounded right beside her ear as America leaned her head on Canada's shoulder, "Your titties are so big!" The attractive blonde pouted, "Do all the calories you get from your maple syrup go straight to your boobs?"

"E-Emily," Canada managed to pry one eye open, feeling her cheeks grow so hot that she almost felt lightheaded, "W-we're in public! Someone might see!" She squeaked out, feeling America's hands only grow tighter around her breasts.

"Who cares? The world can just take an example from us – seeing how _friendly _we are with each other~" America stated wickedly, "Besides, everyone already knows that we so totally bang each other!"

Canada didn't think her embarrassment level could rise any higher, "But still! Nobody needs to _see _it!" She stiffened, feeling America's own breasts press roughly into her back when the nation stepped even closer (if that was even possible at this point).

"But I'm horny!" America pouted once more, "We definitely need some fun! The meeting was just soooo boring!"

Canada jumped a bit when America's hands landed on her rear, squeezing the generous flesh through her short blue skirt, "Can we, at least, go to our closet?" She asked in a small voice, not wanting to get caught being out-righted molested in public by her devious sister.

"That's so far away," America's other hand slid down smoothly until it reached the end of her skirt, "And, c'mon, the risk of caught is so totally hot," She smirked mischievously, slowly pulling Canada's skirt up her legs, "Admit it, Maddie."

Canada felt her legs tremble and she opened her mouth to answer, though absolutely nothing came out except for a timid noise of want – whether it was a want of continuing or a wanting to stop, she had no idea.

America abruptly released Canada when she felt a sudden pain erupt in the side of her head, "What the hell...?" She blinked, frowning when she noticed blazing emerald eyes glaring at her from behind prim glasses.

England did not appear amused.

"This is highly inappropriate!" England huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and directed her glare specifically towards America (since she had a high hunch that America was the one who started this whole scene), "You should be ashamed of yourselves! I know I raised you better then this!"

"Way to kill the mood," America muttered, rolling her eyes yet releasing the Canadian when England's glare turned up a notch, "Why are you always such a cockblock, Iggy?"

"Please refrain from using such vulgar language in my presence," England retorted, "And besides, we all are aware that you do not possess a '_cock_', as you put it."

"Tch, you curse all the time, so why can't I?" America huffed, watching as Canada crumpled to the floor while panting lightly, "You're such a prude, Iggy! Maybe if you got laid more, you wouldn't be so grumpy all the damn time."

England chose to ignore the blonde American and knelt down beside Canada, "Are you quite all right, Madeleine?" She asked, trying to mask her concern with a rough tone that she was known for.

"Hmmph, for once, I must agree with _L'Amerique_," A snooty tone sounded from behind them and England quickly turned to see France observing them with intent and eager eyes, "You really are a 'cockblock' as _L'Amerique _so eloquently puts it."

"Belt up," England rolled her eyes at France's appearance, "And do tidy yourself up. You are unsightly just to look at."

France quickly wiped away the saliva that ran down her lips (knowing it was probably caused by the little erotic show that the two unknowing younger countries had so kindly put on for her), "_Ma_ _chère_ Alice ~ you are a part of the problem these days! Why not let the fledglings show their _amour _for all to see?"

"Because it is indecent!" England glared, pulling Canada closer towards herself in a protective mother hen gesture, "And you do not need to drag the poor lass into your delinquent behaviour!"

"I applaud you, _L'Amerique_," France said silkily, completing ignoring what England was even saying, "To show your _amour _of sweet Madeleine out for everyone to observe!"

"At least _someone _gets it," America snickered, "There's no harm done with a little public snoo-snoo!"

England rolled her eyes again and Canada simply shrank into herself, sighing at the fact that she was being completely ignore – despite the fact that this quarrel was mostly about her.

Amber-brown eyes glinted as Japan noiselessly withdrew from the corner of the hallway, her camera clenched tightly in her hands.

This was perfect material for her next yuri doujinshi...


End file.
